1. Field
The technology relates to a shift register and an organic light emitting display device using the same, and more particularly, to a shift register provided for a driving circuit driving pixel lines and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display device has a pixel array arranged in a matrix form near intersections of data and scan lines.
The pixel array is driven by a scan driving unit supplying scan signals to the scan lines and a data driving unit supplying data signals to the data lines.
The scan driving unit has a shift register that sequentially outputs scan signals to the scan lines so as to select pixels which receive a data signal supplied for each line in the pixel array.
The shift register includes stages each having a plurality of transistors. Output characteristics of the shift register are influenced by characteristics of the transistors provided in the shift register.
Particularly, when off-current characteristics of the transistors provided in the shift register are not satisfactory, the output characteristics of the shift register are unstable, and accordingly, performance of the scan driving unit may be degraded.